Ellie's tragic moments written better
by nfg04
Summary: Ellie knows that it’s wrong. She knows that she shouldn’t. But she can’t help it. Know she is addicted. Can someone help her? Or will she never get help and suffer this then let it get worse. Find out and read about Ellie's tragic moments.


Ellie sits at the park, crying. There's something that's bothering her really bad. Something that needs to stop. She can't help it though. She suffers this. Nobody can help her. She feels all alone. Maybe somebody could? Read and find out yourself.

Part 1

At School

Ashley sits next to Ellie in the front of degrassi. "So Ellie, Sean told me he saw you cutting", Ashley mumbles. "Umm ya but I'm all better now see", She shows her cuts healing. "Ok", Ashley says with a worried voice. "Im going to class ok"? "Um ya sure bye Ash", Ellie says as she waves bye. She waits till ash is gone then walks around the ally way away from the school.

Ally way

"You got the money"; A dark mysterious voice asks "ya, ya just give me it". "Here thanks lets work again". "Ya whatever"; Ellie says.

After School at Ashley's house

"So", Ashley said. "So what"? "You know Ellie; I didn't see you at lunch today". "So um I skipped who cares"? "I care, Sean cares, your mom even cares, a lot of people care about Ellie you just don't know", Ashley says supportively. "I didn't actually want u to respond when I said who cares", ellie said as her voice was becoming to rise. "Well u know I'm always here for u ell, u can tell me anything". Ashley says. "I have nothing to tell nothing is going on okay. I'm fine and I don't need your help with anything". Ellie leaves leaving her back pack at Ashley's house.

Lunch at school

"Hey Ell". "Hey Marco". Ellie smiles and waves. Marco sits down next to her. "So you like living with Sean"? "Yeah I stopped cutting". Ellie says proudly. "Marco"; Ellie says quietly. "Yeah Ellie"? "I need to tell you something". "ok, what do you want to tell me. I'm all ears". Marco said with a smile. "I can't tell you now let's go to Starbucks after okay"? "Of course Ellie"; Marco's smile faded. I wonder if she's ok, he thought to himself.

Starbucks

"Hey". Ellie says. "Hey Ellie". "So what did you want to tell me that was so important that you had to drag me out of bed" Marco said sarcastically. "Marco I'm not playing around this is serious", ellie said with a frown. "Oh course Ellie, I'm sorry. So what's wrong?". sigh "ok, here it goes. Rick has been selling me drugs, Weed crack coke all of it, and I've been taking it". "Omg Ellie, What, how, I mean, omg". "Don't tell anyone ok Marco" she said with weak eyes. "Well Ellie"; "MARCO plz I'm serious ok". "That's why I told you I knew I could trust you ok"? "Ok Ellie. SO why are you doing them"? "I don't know ok. I just I don't know". Ellie starts to cry and Marco comforts her.

Mr. Simpson's classroom

Ellie and everyone else sits in the classroom watching the morning announcements. Liberty on the air says "So everyone don't forget to wear red tomorrow to represent drug free week, remember drugs are bad don't ever do them" Marco looks over to Ellie and Shakes his head. Ellie rolls her eyes. "Umm Mr. Simpson, may I please use the rest room"? Sure Ellie. Ellie walks out into the hall way. She stops because she sees Emma in the hall way too. "Oh look who it is, the girl who stole my boyfriend" emma said with a wicked voice, "Emma", Ellie says in a mad voice. "I didn't steal him he just liked me more than you, that's all". "whatever" emma said. Emma walks passed her. She inhales over by her when she passed her. "Omg, you, you smell disgusting", Emma says. "LEAVE ME ALONE"! Ellie runs off to the restroom. She looks into the mirror. She takes some water and puts it on her face. Why does my life have to be this way, why does it have to be so horrible. "ERR", Ellie says really loudly. Manny walks out of one of the stalls. "umm are you ok"? "Oh ya sorry, Emma was just on getting on my nerves that's all". Ellie grabs a paper towel and wipes the water off of her face. " Emma is a weirdo I know how you feel". Manny says "I Have an Idea, but it all depends if you wanna go with it, want to". Manny said with a smirk on her face. "sure" Ellie laughs as they walks out together.

Part 2

Cafeteria/ Auditorium 

Everyone sits at the tables while they are waiting for play to begin. Liberty walks on stage and begins. "You are now going to see the making of Environment Culture". Everyone moans and someone throws pieces of crumbled paper at her. It was Spinner and he gets sent to the principles office. The Curtains open and there's a big background of the earth behind Emma. She starts to talk about the environment, but everyone is talking over her. The principle comes up on stage and tells everyone to be quiet. Emma starts again "So that's how we breathe and now . . . ," manny gave ellie the signal to let go of the rope. All of a sudden a big bucket of Fruit juice drops on emma's head. The whole cafeteria bursts out in laughter when she runs off stage. Ellie and manny high-five each other and starts laughing too. They sneek out of backstage.

Seans house

Sean is out and Ellie can't find her drugs. They were in her back pack and now she can't find it. She looks in the kitchen, but she cant find her bp. She screams on the top of her lungs. Suddenly, someone Knocks at the door. "Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang". "Coming", ellie says in a stressed out voice. She opens the door. "Hey. I really need to talk to you", Ashley says. "Sure yeah I was just um, so how are you"? "I don't know but I know how you are, your high. Always high. I found the drugs Ellie. I have your backpack with me. How could you do this. Do you like doing drugs? I know I didnt". "Ashley I can explain", Ashley cuts her off, "No you can't. You can't explain this. Ellie I tried it once, and it didn't help ok. IT DIDN'T HELP"!! Ashley sits on the couch. She turns to Ellie, face full of tears. "I lost everything because of these. Promise me you won't do it again. Ellie promise me", "Okay Ash I promise I'm sorry I'll try to stop", "NO you wont try, you will. Ok, you will". Ashley goes over to Ellie and hugs her. "These don't help Ellie okay"? "Okay", ellie says now with tears too. Sean walks through the door. Sean looks scared because he sees them crying "Um did I miss something"?

2 months later. . . . .

"So Ellie we went over everything today"? The guidance counselor asked her. "Yes Ms. Frontino and thnx again bye". Ellie walks over to Sean. "Hey baby", and kisses him. "I'm so proud of you Ellie". "Thnx Sean now let's go, we're going to be late", she laughs and walks with him. They walk over to the party with everyone. Ellie sits down by Ashley they laugh at something creg said. And by the way, Ashley got back together with creg, Manny hooked up with Spinner and Paige is with jt. Jt is now happier than hes ever been. And so is ellie.

THE END


End file.
